It has been observed that with time the electrostatic properties of a filter material having such properties tends to deteriorate. It has been proposed to locate a second finer filter medium downstream of the electrostatic filter material to ensure that the filter continues to function even when the filtering properties of the electrostatic filter material fall away. It has now been discovered that if a filter medium is located upstream of the electrostatic filter material the electrostatic properties tend to be maintained.